Luka yang Tak Terobati
by Natcutez
Summary: Cerita tentang masa lalu Severus Snape bersama Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Character: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Lord Voldemort

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

LUKA YANG TAK TEROBATI

Severus Snape duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil memegang sebuah album foto.

Mulai dari foto pertama. Fotonya bersama Lily ketika mereka menjalani tahun kelima di Hogwarts. Saat foto itu diambil, musimnya adalah Winter, yaitu musim dingin. Foto yang sangat berkesan. Di foto ini, Severus terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ia memakai jubah Slytherin dan syal Slytherin yang berwarna hijau. Dan Lily memakai jubah Gryffindor dan syal Gryffindor yang berwarna merah.

Foto kedua adalah foto saat Severus dan James bertarung di tahun ketiga. Rupanya, Lily mengambil foto ini secara diam-diam saat Severus sedang bertarung sengit dengan James.

Foto ketiga, foto saat Slytherin memenangkan Piala Asrama dengan poin 5000. Saat itu, Lily juga memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Slytherin.

Foto keempat, foto saat James diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid. Ugh, kalau saja ini bukan foto Lily, pasti Severus sudah membakarnya.

Dan foto kelima, foto yang terkutuk bagi Severus. Foto pernikahan James dan Lily.

Saat melihat foto kelima, hati Severus mencelos. Ingin sekali rasanya menggantikan James dalam foto itu sebagai mempelai laki-laki. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi menggantikan James dalam foto itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Severus membakar wajah James dalam foto itu. Ingin sekali ia meremas-remas foto itu, kemudian menyobeknya. Tetapi ketika ia melihat wajah Lily di foto itu, ia serasa dicegah oleh Lily.

Tanpa terasa, album foto Severus jatuh ke lantai. Tiba-tiba, Severus merasakan sakit yang sangat. Bukan sakit fisik, melainkan sakit hati dan perasaan. Penyakit hati ini adalah penyakit yang tak pernah terobati.

Severus kembali tersadar, betapa bodohnya dia. Tanpa sengaja, ia mengejek Lily dengan ejekan "Mudblood" atau "Darah-lumpur". Dan Lily tak pernah memaafkan kesalahannya ini. Bukan hanya karena tersinggung, tetapi juga karena Lily menyadari, bahwa Sev yang sekarang bukanlah Sev yang baik hati dan setia kepada Lily. Sev yang sekarang adalah Sev yang telah menjadi Pelahap Maut dan bergabung dengan geng Slytherin yang suatu saat akan bergabung dengan Lord Voldemort—Sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia mulai menangis. Air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Ia merasakan rasa penyesalan yang sangat. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, karena menyerahkan orang yang ia cintai demi keselamatannya sendiri. Tak hanya James dan Lily Potter yang mati karena informasi yang ia berikan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Harry Potter, anak James dan Lily Potter, juga hampir terbunuh karenanya. Kalau saja Lily tak memberikannya perlindungan yang berasal dari cintanya kepada Harry, Harry pasti sudah mati seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku—benar-benar bodoh!" umpat Severus pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku menjijikkan, egois, dan pengecut! Aku memberikan informasi pada Pangeran Kegelapan demi keselamatanku sendiri! Ternyata... kebodohanku menutupi mata hatiku sendiri, dan akhirnya… aku merugikan orang lain yang tak bersalah!

"Yah, mungkin kematian James tidak membuatku gila, tapi Lily! Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang aku cintai kecuali Lily, tak ada! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpanya? Akupun tak tahu, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal bodoh demi diriku sendiri!

"Aku dan Wormtail—2 orang penyebab kematian Lily—perempuan yang jelas-jelas aku cintai! Aku tak pantas menyebut diriku cerdas, tak pantas! Aku bahkan tak lebih cerdas dari Wormtail—si Penjaga Rahasia yang akhirnya malah membocorkan rahasia kepada Pangeran Kegelapan!

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Lily tahu bahwa akulah yang memberi informasi untuk Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia pasti akan menghapus namaku dari kamus kehidupannya. Dia takkan percaya bahwa aku masih mencintainya—hingga selamanya.

"Seandainya sekarang Jam Pembalik Waktu ada di tanganku, akan kuputar, dan aku takkan menjadi anggota geng Slytherin dan Pelahap Maut. Aku takkan memberikan informasi untuk Pangeran Kegelapan. Tidak akan!"

Tiba-tiba, Severus merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Ia terjatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia membiarkan wajahnya terus menunduk malu.

Severus mengeluarkan foto James dan Lily dari album fotonya. Ia menyobek wajah James di foto tersebut, kemudian membuangnya ke perapian. Ia tak peduli melihat wajah Lily yang kebingungan di foto tersebut.

Severus menaruh foto Lily di atas mejanya, kemudian masuk ke ruang rahasia di balik rak buku tuanya.

Di ruangan tersebut, Severus mengeluarkan semua rasa amarahnya. Ternyata, ruang tersebut berisi foto James dan Voldemort—2 orang yang hampir membuatnya gila.

Pertama, Severus membawa foto James. Ia memukul foto tersebut. Ia menendang foto James, kemudian menginjak-nginjaknya seperti sampah.

"KAU TELAH MEREBUT LILY DARIKU! KAU MENCUCI OTAK LILY, HINGGA IA TAK LAGI PERCAYA PADAKU! KAU TELAH MENJELEK-JELEKKAN AKU DI DEPAN LILY, SEHINGGA DIA MEMANDANGKU SEBAGAI ANAK SLYTHERIN YANG JAHAT, KEJI, DAN LICIK, SEPERTI ANGGAPANMU MENGENAI AKU! INI SEMUA KARENA KAMU, POTTER, KARENA KAMU!

"KARENA KAMU LILY MENINGGALKAN AKU, KARENA KAMU SEMUA MURID HOGWARTS MEMBENCIKU, KARENA KAMU SEMUA MURID HOGWARTS MENJAUHIKU, KARENA KAMU AKU DIJELEK-JELEKKAN OLEH SEMUA MURID HOGWARTS! ITU SEMUA ULAHMU, POTTER!"

Severus merobek foto James hingga berkeping-keping, kemudian melemparnya ke perapian.

Severus mengambil foto Voldemort. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada foto Voldemort seperti saat ia memegang foto James.

"Yang Mulia, dulu saya memang mengagumi Anda. Anda adalah sosok yang kuat bagi saya. Anda adalah penyihir yang sangat hebat. Semua orang tahu itu, termasuk saya sendiri.

"Sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts, saya sudah merencanakan untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut, Yang Mulia. Dulu, saya memang mengagumi Anda. Tapi... tidak untuk sekarang. Anda telah membunuh orang yang paling saya cintai sedunia, Lily Evans. DAN KESALAHAN ITU TAKKAN SAYA MAAFKAN!"

Severus menyobek foto Voldemort, kemudian meremasnya dan melemparnya ke perapian.

Tiba-tiba, Severus teringat masa lalunya.

Hari itu, semua murid Hogwarts kelas 7 sangat berbahagia, karena mereka berhasil lulus NEWT dengan nilai memuaskan. Severus pun merasakan hal yang sama, karena dengan hasil NEWT yang ia dapatkan, ia dapat melamar pekerjaan apapun yang ia mau temasuk profesi impiannya—Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Severus tak sabar untuk menemui Lily diluar Hogwarts. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengejar Lily.

"Lily! Kita berhasil lulus NEWT dengan nilai tinggi! Kau pasti senang, kan?"

"Ya, Sev. Tentu saja aku senang." kata Lily dingin.

Severus sudah tak tahan. Ia akan mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya.

"Er—Lily. Sebenarnya—aku—ingin—memberitahumu—sesuatu,"

"Apakah itu, Sev?"

"Lily… kamu tahu, kan, bahwa selama ini, aku—mencintaimu?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang—aku—akan—mengatakan—sesuatu," kata Severus terbata-bata. "Maukah kau… uhm—menikah denganku? Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi bila kau mau, suatu saat pasti akan terjadi,"

Wajah Lily berubah menjadi dingin. Ia seperti ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari Severus.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, Severus! Aku tak mau lagi berteman denganmu! Aku tak mau berteman dengan orang yang bersedia untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk orang jahat bernama LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"Jangan hina Pangeran Kegelapan seperti itu, Lily!"

"SUDAHLAH, SEV! SUDAH BERKALI-KALI KUKATANKAN PADAMU, AKU SUDAH TAK MAU LAGI MENJALIN HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGANMU! TAHUKAH KAMU, BAHWA SEJAK KITA MENGAKHIRI PERSAHABATAN KITA, AKU TELAH BERPACARAN DENGAN JAMES POTTER!"

Severus serasa ditampar oleh Lily. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, bahwa Lily, orang yang ia cintai, justru mencintai orang yang paling ia benci sedunia—James Potter.

"Potter, katamu? Apa kau gila? Kau berpacaran dengan James Potter, anak paling nakal di Hogwarts! Apa kau lupa, bahwa dia selalu menyiksaku dan anak-anak Slytherin yang jelas-jelas tak bersalah? Apa kau lupa, bahwa Potter adalah anak yang luar biasa sombong, hanya karena dia dijuluki Chaser terbaik Gryfindor dan ahli memantrai orang?"

"James sudah berubah, Sev! Dia telah mengubah sifatnya! Dia menunjukkan pengorbanan cintanya untukku lebih dari segalanya, beda dengan kau yang malah bergabung dengan geng Slytherin yang sangat kubenci! Dan parahnya lagi, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Darah-lumpur'!"

Tiba-tiba, Severus merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Ia menyesal telah bergabung dengan geng Slytherin. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, hingga akhirnya Lily pun membencinya karena perbuatan bodohnya itu.

"Lily… aku tahu, mungkin sekarang kau membenciku lebih dari apapun. Aku tahu, sekarang kau memilih Potter sebagai pasanganmu. Aku rela, Lily, aku rela! Tapi tolong maafkan perbuatanku ini, Lily! Kalau kau mau, aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk bergabung menjadi Pelahap Maut!"

"Hah, aku ragu, Sev! Biasanya, orang selalu mengemis belas kasihan orang di saat ia sulit, tetapi ia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang orang itu berikan kepadanya! Aku takut kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Sev!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu percaya pada si Potter yang sombong itu?"

"Karena dia telah menunjukkan pengorbanan cinta yang sebenarnya untukku! Dia bukan lagi anak nakal yang hobi memantrai orang tak bersalah! Ingatkah kau, bahwa dia adalah Ketua Murid?"

Severus merasakan perih di hatinya. Lily benar-benar berubah. Ia telah berpaling pada James. Otaknya telah tercuci. Dan Lily takkan kembali untuk Severus.

"Aku ingat, Lily, dan aku benci itu! Betapa bodohnya Kepala Sekolah, hingga ia mengangkat Potter sebagai Ketua Murid! Semua orang percaya padanya, hanya karena dia sangat ahli di pelajaran Transfigurasi, Chaser Gryffindor, dan mudah memperlakukan kelompoknya—The Marauders—seperti babu!"

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI HINA JAMES DI DEPANKU!"

Lily menarik tongkat sihirnya, siap menyerang Severus.

"Oh, dengarkan aku, Lily. Jika kau mau—"

"LANGLOCK!"

Severus terjatuh ke tanah. Lidahnya menempel di atap mulutnya. Lily menyerangnya dengan mantra Langlock—mantra yang dulu Severus ciptakan sewaktu di sekolah. Severus benar-benar merasa sakit hati sekarang. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin lemah. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat.

"Jangan membuatku harus memilih lagi, Sev! Aku telah memilih James, laki-laki yang menurutku cocok! Jangan sekali-kali mencoba mencariku lagi, Sev! Aku tak mau ada orang yang mengusik kebahagiaanku bersama James dan anakku di masa depan, karena kamu telah kuhapus dari kamus kehidupanku! Sekali lagi untuk seumur hidupku aku tekankan, bahwa aku tak mau menjalin hubungan lagi denganmu, titik!"

Lily menendang wajah Severus, kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Severus, yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Bukan karena serangan Lily, tapi karena kekecewaan yang sangat. Ia sangat mencintai Lily, hingga ia tak sanggup melawan Lily. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Lily sekali lagi. Tidak!

Memori Severus berubah menjadi memori lain.

Severus berjalan di Godric's Hollow. Ada satu hal yang membawanya ke sini. Ia ingin melihat Lily untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lagi-lagi, Severus melakukan hal bodoh. Ia memberikan informasi kepada tuannya—Lord Voldemort. Ia tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh itu. Mungkin karena kesetiaan yang luar biasa kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, atau mungkin ketakutannya sendiri. Mungkin ia takut Pangeran Kegelapan akan membunuhnya bila ia tak memberikan informasi. Kalau dugaannya benar, itu artinya dia adalah orang yang pengecut, mengorbankan orang yang dicintai demi keselamatan diri sendiri. Itu artinya, ia tak lebih baik dari Wormtail.

Severus mengintip untuk melihat tuannya dan Lily yang saling berhadapan. Mereka saling memandang dengan penuh kebencian.

"Berikan bayi itu untukku, Evans, dan kau akan kubiarkan pergi," kata Voldemort dingin.

"Tidak! Ambillah aku, jangan Harry! Dia terlalu berharga!"

"Kalau dia tak berharga, untuk apa kucari, Darah-lumpur tolol? Sudahlah, Lord Voldemort takkan kejam pada orang yang mau menuruti keinginannya,"

"Tidak! Kau telah bunuh James, takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh Harry!"

"Menyingkirlah dari pandanganku, Darah-lumpur! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dalam sekejap, sinar hijau memancar dari tongkat Voldemort dan mengenai Lily. Lily langsung terjatuh. Jasadnya sudah tak bernyawa.

Tubuh Severus mendadak lemas. Lily—orang yang paling ia cintai sedunia—telah meninggal. Voldemort menyerangnya dengan Kutukan Pembunuh. Dia tak bisa menjadi hantu, dan Severus takkan bisa melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya.

Voldemort mendekati Harry—anak dari Lily dan James Potter.

"Orang tuamu sudah kusingkirkan seperti kecoak, Potter. Mereka tak lagi bisa melindungimu, anak bayi yang tak bisa apa-apa. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kali ini, sesuatu yang sangat aneh terjadi: Mantra itu berbalik ke Voldemort sendiri. Sekarang Voldemort jatuh tergeletak, sama seperti Lily.

Severus berusaha mengamati Harry. Anak itu terlihat biasa, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda: terdapat luka berbentuk petir di dahinya. Severus tahu, bahwa itu akibat serangan Voldemort yang gagal.

Voldemort sudah mati, begitu juga dengan James dan Lily Potter. Pasti banyak orang yang akan datang kesini. Severus segera pergi, agar tidak ada orang yang mencoba menangkapnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu, bahwa Severus telah mundur sebelum kejatuhan Voldemort.

Memori Severus kembali ke sekarang. Air mata mulai bercucuran lagi, membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu ke masa sekolahku, aku berjanji takkan bergabung dengan geng Slytherin! Aku menyesal, Lily, aku menyesal! Aku tak menginginkan ini semua terjadi. Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku takkan memilih untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut, takkan pernah!

"Karena aku kau mati di tangan Pangeran Kegelapan, Lily! Karena aku juga Harry hampir terbunuh, Lily. Kalau saja aku lebih cerdas dalam bertindak, pasti semua hal buruk ini takkan terjadi, Lily. Ini semua memang salahku.

"Kalau saja aku bukan Pelahap Maut, aku pasti bisa melindungimu dan Harry dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Kalau saja aku memilih jalan yang lurus, kau pasti akan memilih aku daripada James, kan, Lily?

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku, Lily, akan kukorbankan jiwa dan ragaku untuk melindungi anakmu, Harry Potter. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Karena aku membuat nyawamu melayang, maka aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku juga demi melindungi Harry.

"Aku tak peduli apapun resiko yang harus kuterima untuk melindungi Harry, Lily. Aku tak peduli rasa sakit apa yang akan kurasakan bila aku mengorbankan diriku demi Harry. Dan aku akan benar-benar melaksanakan janjiku ini, Lily. Aku bersumpah!"

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Severus berusaha bangkit. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menangis menyesali apa yang telah berlalu. Masa lalu telah tiada, dan takkan kembali. Sekarang, ia harus memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Lembaran yang masih berupa kertas putih. Ia masih bisa memberinya tinta sesuai yang ia inginkan, maka ia akan menulis kertas putih tersebut dengan 3 kata: Perjuangan, Pengorbanan, dan Cinta.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Character: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling THAT POPULAR AND NAUGHTY STUDENT Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Severus kembali ke Hogwarts. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya ingin pergi kesana. Severus naik ke ruang kantor Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, ini saya," kata Severus. "Masuklah, Severus," kata Dumbledore. "Apa yang membawamu datang kesini?" Severus menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Dumbledore, masih ingatkah Anda dengan kejadian beberapa saat sebelum kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan? Saat Anda dan saya saling berhadapan?" "Aku masih ingat, Severus. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang itu? Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" "Begini," kata Severus. "Apakah sekarang Anda sudah benar-benar mempercayai bahwa, saya tak lagi setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan?" "Aku benar-benar percaya, Severus. Aku sangat percaya, karena kaulah yang meyakinkanku. Kau telah menunjukkan pengorbanan yang lebih dari cukup untukku dan tentu saja—Lily Evans," "Terima kasih telah percaya pada saya, Dumbledore," kata Severus ringan. "Sebenarnya, saya—ingin melamar pekerjaan disini," "Begitu, ya, Severus. Oke, pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau lamar?" "Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Dumbledore. Saya sudah lama sekali ingin melamar pekerjaan itu, tetapi dengan status saya yang masih terdakwa saat itu, tentu saja saya tak bisa langsung melamar pekerjaan itu. Saya bisa menunjukkan hasil OWL dan NEWT saya ketika bersekolah disini," Severus segera menunjukkan hasil OWL dan NEWT-nya. Ternyata, Severus mendapat nilai 'Outstanding' di seluruh pelajaran. Hal itu membuat Dumbledore terpukau, matanya melotot saking terpukaunya. "Wow, kau memang siswa yang cerdas, Severus. Aku sangat mengagumimu," puji Dumbledore. "Terima kasih, Dumbledore," kata Severus. "Jadi, apakah Anda akan menerima lamaran pekerjaan saya?" "Oh, Severus. Sepertinya, sekarang aku belum bisa menerima lamaranmu, Severus," kata Dumbledore. "Mengapa, Dumbledore? Bila ada syarat lain, pasti akan saya lakukan," "Bukan itu, Severus, bukan. Tentunya kau masih ingat, kan, kalau kau adalah mantan Pelahap Maut dan pernah disidang?" "Ya, saya masih ingat, tetapi saya dinyatakan bersih saat itu, kan? Atau mungkin Anda belum sepenuhnya mempercayai bahwa, saya tak lagi setia kepada Pangeran Kegelapan?" "Bukan aku yang tak percaya, tapi beberapa orang di luar sana, orang-orang yang tak mengetahui seluruh kisah hidupmu. Aku takut, bila kau menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, orang-orang akan mengira, bahwa kau mengajarkan Ilmu Hitam kepada anak-anak mereka," kata Dumbledore menjelaskan. "Jadi, apa Anda pikir saya adalah pembawa sial bagi sekolah ini?" "Oh, bukan, Severus. Seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi, tidak semua orang percaya, bahwa kau bukan lagi pengagum Voldemort. Aku tak ingin membuat orang tua yang memiliki anak seorang penyihir takut anaknya akan diajari Ilmu Hitam, itu saja," kata Dumbledore menjelaskan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Dumbledore. Bila tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang cocok bagi saya, saya akan pulang. Saya akan mencari pekerjaan lain, yang penting saya tetap bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup saya," kata Severus lemas. Severus mengambil secarik perkamen bertuliskan hasil NEWT dan OWL Severus, kemudian memasukkannya ke kantung saku jubahnya. Saat Severus menyentuh gagang pintu untuk keluar dari kantor Dumbledore, Dumbledore berkata, "Tunggu, Severus! Kupikir, ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu!" "Sudahlah, lebih baik saya tak perlu ada di sekolah ini. Aku juga tak mau jadi bahan cacian, hanya karena aku, Severus Snape—mantan Pelahap Maut—menjadi guru di Hogwarts," kata Severus. "Tidak, Severus. Akan kuyakinkan semua orang tua, bahwa kau takkan berbuat macam-macam dengan anak mereka. Aku mengangkatmu sebagai… guru Ramuan dan Kepala Asrama Slytherin," Severus berbalik. "Bukankah Anda bilang bahwa, saya belum cukup aman untuk ada disini?" "Ya, aku tahu, Severus. Karena itulah aku memilihkan pekerjaan yang lebih aman untukmu. Aku bisa meyakinkan semua orang tua bahwa, kami menyediakan seluruh bahan ramuan yang aman dan tak terlarang, sehingga anak-anak mereka takkan diajarkan membuat ramuan terlarang, namun aku belum bisa meyakinkan semua orang tua bahwa, kau bukan Penyihir Hitam dan takkan mengajarkan Ilmu Hitam untuk anak mereka. Masih terlalu sulit untuk meyakinkan mereka hal itu," kata Dumbledore. Severus menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Dumbledore. Sampai ketemu tanggal 1 September," "Baik. Silakan keluar dari ruanganku," kata Dumbledore singkat. Severus keluar dari kantor Dumbledore. Ia keluar dari Hogwarts sambil mengamati keadaan Hogwarts yang masih sama saja dengan keadaan ketika Severus bersekolah. Tak terasa, sekarang sudah tanggal 1 September. Sudah saatnya untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts. Severus masuk ke peron 9 3/4. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Severus tak masuk ke peron ini. Severus langsung masuk ke kereta Hogwarts sambil membawa kopernya. Severus menunggu kereta Hogwarts berhenti sambil melihat pemandangan. Pemandangan ini sangatlah indah, namun tak kelihatan indah di mata Severus. Severus tak pernah lagi merasakan indahnya dunia ini setelah apa yang dulu pernah ia lihat di Godric's Hollow—kematian Lily Evans. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Severus. Ia merasakan perih yang sangat ketika mengingat memorinya kembali. Saat Severus masih bersekolah dan menjadi sahabat Lily, Severus selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dengan Lily. Severus masih ingat memori ketika ia dan Lily duduk bersama di kereta. Saat itu, Severus dan Lily akan memulai tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts. "Lily, apa yang kaupikirkan mengenai tahun pertama kita di Hogwarts?" tanya Severus. "Ya, kupikir tahun ini akan menjadi tahun paling berkesan! Aku bisa bebas melakukan apa saja yang aku mau! Beda dengan di rumah, aku tidak boleh ini itu! Apalagi setelah keluargaku tahu, bahwa aku adalah seorang penyihir! Mereka memperlakukanku secara tak pantas, seakan-akan aku ini babu! Mereka berharap, dengan menyiksaku, mereka bisa menghilangkan kemampuan sihirku!" keluh Lily. Severus menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Nasibmu mungkin mirip denganku. Walaupun aku memiliki ayah dan ibu, tetapi mereka tak pernah memperhatikanku. Walaupun ibuku—Eileen Prince, seorang penyihir berdarah murni, tetapi dia tak pernah mengajariku sihir, padahal dia tahu, bahwa aku juga seorang penyihir. Ayahku—Tobias Snape—adalah seorang Muggle. Seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu, dia ta begitu suka apapun, apalagi sihir. Dia juga sering bertengkar dengan ibuku. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah," "Oh, nasib kita memang sama, ya. Kita sama-sama memiliki orang tua yang tak perhatian. Oya, sejak kau memberitahuku, bahwa aku seorang penyihir, berita itu tersebar luas. Semua orang menjauhiku, seakan-akan aku adalah penderita penyakit parah yang menular. Mereka merasa jijik padaku, hanya karena aku seorang penyihir, dan mereka Muggle. Mereka menganggap aku ini aneh. Ya, itu juga yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tuaku dan Tuney. Sepertinya, aku takkan kembali ke rumah mereka setelah tahun pertama selesai," kata Lily. "Jangan, Lily. Dunia Muggle dan dunia sihir berbeda. Di dunia Muggle, kita bisa langsung melarikan diri bila diserang, tetapi tidak di dunia sihir. Penyihir bisa melacakmu dengan berbagai cara, tidak seperti Muggle yang hanya bisa memakai anjing pelacak dan informasi yang mereka miliki," kata Severus mengingatkan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus membiarkan diriku disiksa terus menerus? Apakah aku harus membiarkan keluargaku terus memperlakukanku seperti babu? Tidak! Aku tak mau!" keluh Lily. Severus berpikir sejenak. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Lily? "Er—Lily," "Ya?" "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut denganku. Aku akan membangun sebuah rumah, khusus untuk kita berdua," Lily kaget. "Apa kau bergurau?" "Kita penyihir, kan? Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau!" "Maksudmu, kau akan membangun sebuah rumah khusus untuk kita berdua?" "Ya!" "Kau—kau pasti bergurau!" "Mungkin menurutmu aku memang sudah gila, Lily. Itu semua terserah padamu, jika kau mau mencari rumah sendiri, aku takkan memaksamu," kata Severus tenang. "Tidak, Severus! Justru aku sangat mau!" teriak Lily. "Benarkah? Apa kau yakin dengan pilihan yang kau pilih? Apa kau siap menghadapi perbedaan yang mencolok antara kehidupan di rumah keluargamu dengan di rumah baru kita nanti?" Lily menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Aku siap, Severus! Oya, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Sev'?" Severus merasakan pipinya memerah. Lily mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan khusus! Apa itu artinya dia telah menganggap Severus sebagai sahabatnya? "Oh, ya—uhm—tentu saja—Lily! Terima kasih!" kata Severus gugup. "Sama-sama—Sev," kata Lily. Selama dalam perjalanan, Severus tak banyak bicara kepada Lily. Rasanya sulit sekali memendam rasa. Rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa gugup setiap kali ingin menyapa Lily. Severus pun sadar, bahwa sekarang ia telah jatuh cinta pada Lily Evans. Tak terasa, kereta Hogwarts berhenti. Severus segera turun dari kereta. Ia semakin teringat dengan memorinya bersama Lily. Ia masih ingat, ketia ia dan Lily turun bersama dari kereta. Memorinya membuat hatinya semakin perih dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak sanggup mengingat memorinya bersama Lily di Hogwarts Express. Severus segera masuk ke Kastil Hogwarts. Keadaannya masih sama saja seperti ketika Severus bersekolah disana. Hanya satu yang membedakan: Tak ada The Marauders dan Lily disini. Posisi mereka sebagai murid Hogwarts telah digantikan oleh anak-anak kecil yang baru saja masuk Hogwarts. Severus tak kuat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke kastil. Hatinya terlalu berat. Ia masih teringat dengan memori indahnya bersama Lily. "Lily," kata Severus. "Hari ini, aku akan memulai hari pertamaku untuk mengurus Harry Potter—satu-satunya peninggalanmu untukmu. Aku bersumpah demimu, Lily, aku akan lindungi dia dengan seluruh kemampuanku! Takkan kubiarkan dia terluka sedikitpun! Akan kukorbankan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku demi melindunginya, Lily! "Aku telah membuatmu dan James terbunuh. Aku takkan membiarkan keluargamu punah, Lily, takkan pernah! Aku takkan membuat Harry mati! Aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi, aku akan menjaga Harry dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku punya untuk melindungi Harry!" Severus mulai berjalan masuk ke kastil. Dalam hatinya, ia membayangkan, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan anak Lily, Harry. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat ketika ia memasuki kastil. Ia akan memulai hidup barunya sebagai pelindung Harry. 


End file.
